A Star Is Born: Humphrey
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to Humphrey: From Zero To Hero. An old problem comes back to bite Humphrey when the bears he and Kate narrowly escaped once before come looking for payback, but his explaining the truth and subsequent saving of the day changes their opinion about him entirely. So much so that another song is sung in his honor. Song spun off from "A Star Is Born" from Disney's Hercules.


Hi, everybody! Look who's back to add a sequel to a previous fanfic he wrote for Alpha And Omega! Remember how, on their way back to Jasper Park in Canada after their unexpected trip to Idaho, Humphrey played with that bear cub, only to inadvertently cause her to cry and anger the cub's mother when, ironically enough, he was trying to comfort her, due to how the mother mistook him for trying to harm her, and all the danger for him and Kate it led to before they both barely made it to the train they were looking for? Well, in this sequel to Humphrey: From Zero To Hero, that loose end gets tied up when the bears unexpectedly show up in Jasper Park, looking to pulverize Humphrey and Kate good, but besides revealing the truth, he manages to save their skins, along with those of his pack, when circumstances take a turn for the unexpectedly worse. What happens next? There is a song sung in Humphrey's honor, which is spun off from "A Star Is Born" from Disney's Hercules. Hope this story is as good as its predecessor.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This was done both to continue the Humphrey/Hercules trend I started with Humphrey: From Zero To Hero, and to fulfill a request made by Lone WolfHumphre on his highly favorable review for the aforementioned Humphrey: From Zero To Hero that he gave me. I said I should add more, along with that he loved it, and besides being glad he loved it, I am adding more. With this.

This fanfic takes place two days after Humphrey: From Zero To Hero.

In contrast to the movie, the bears can talk in this fic just as the wolves can, in order to set the trend and make the story work.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to the Alpha And Omega franchise, nor do I own "A Star Is Born" for that belongs to Disney's Hercules, and thus to Disney.

A Star Is Born: Humphrey

It had been two days since that wonderful night in which Kate, along with the other female wolves, had sang that "Zero To Hero" song in the honor of her mate, Humphrey. And on this beautiful day, all was going as well as it usually did, until the unexpected occurred. You see, the bear who'd flown off of that log as Humphrey and Kate fell onto the train, which he flew over and landed on the other side of the tracks of, predictably had survived, and had now finally reunited with both the other bear it had been with, along with the mother and her cub. All four had recovered from their unexpected ordeal and found out both where Humphrey and Kate lived and that there would be a train on the way there soon. So they hitched a ride on an empty car, all of them making certain it was a freight train so no one would know they were on it, and they only hopped off, with the cub being held by her mother, since she was so much smaller than the other three bears, when they could see they were not only in Canada, but also just outside of Jasper Park and the mountain where Humphrey and Kate lived with all of the other wolves. It was not long before they'd made their way there and saw them all around the area, since it was indeed daytime and all.

"All right, so here's the plan." said the mother. "We surprise 'em, and then we inform them we're here for Humphrey and Kate, especially the former." "Once this happens," put in another bear, "we make it so we explain everything to them and drag our two targets off, since our beef is not with all the other wolves here." "Finally," spoke the third of the big, adult bears, "we, at best, maim those two rotten wolves irrevocably, and, at worst, kill them hideously." In reply to all this, the cub said: "Sounds like our best bet, but though I'm looking forward to giving that jerk Humphrey who hit me with a snowball what for, I can't help but be confused as to why he seemed nice at first, and then looked startled he'd hurt me and tried to comfort me…it doesn't add up." "No, it doesn't." agreed her mother. "You can ask him about it after I've deprived him of the ability to move or stand. He'll hardly be in a position to do anything but answer you by then." Just then, one of the big bears, the one who'd gotten thrown off the log, said: "Hey, this looks like the perfect moment for our surprise arrival. Let's do this."

So with that, they all went up to the mountains, and during this time, Humphrey was with Kate, going: "My, is this a beautiful day or what?" "It sure is, though in a way, every day is truly beautiful regardless of weather or looks, since I found you and vice versa..." Kate told her mate, and they nuzzled. Suddenly, both opened their eyes widely when they heard Eve say: "Oh, my God! I see bears coming up this mountain!" "Bears?" they asked each other whisperingly in unison, hoping to God this wasn't what they thought it was. They remembered their predicament with those bears back on their way home from Idaho, which they barely escaped with their lives. They really hoped it wasn't those same bears, but to no avail. As soon as they saw the four, they recognized them. Right down to the cub Humphrey had played with and unwittingly hurt with a snowball, then tried to comfort, only to earn the ire of its mother. "Hello, Humphrey. Kate." said the mother bear. "Remember us, perchance?" "Dear God, not this again." Kate gaped. "Perhaps you would like to be sent flying off a log going rapidly down a hill? And over a passing freight train, no less?" asked one of the big bears, obviously the one who had been on that log sled with them before the train came and who flew over the passing train just in time not to be hit while they fell on it.

"Or maybe I should finish what I started with you when you hurt my baby girl?" asked the mother bear. "Say, why don't I just throw a snowball at you and see how you like it, hmm?" asked the bear cub. "Although you did baffle me with how you seemed to mean well, so you're going to have to explain that to me." "After we pummel you and your mate, of course." the third of the big bears would say, adding: "And don't think any jokes or alpha training are going to so much as stall us this time. We're about to become the alphas and you two the jokes." "How did you find out where we lived?" asked Humphrey. "And you came all the way from Idaho just to nail us?" put in Kate. "Yes, we did, and we found it out when we heard some humans talking about you." said the mother bear. They didn't know we were near, and were just discussing something about you, Humphrey, being mistaken for being rapid due to icing from some sweet you'd eaten. This is how we found out of your location, and your pack." Humphrey blushed, remembering that very unexpected, unwanted and embarrassing moment of his which he barely survived.

"Okay," Eve snarled, "I can tell you think pretty low of my daughter and her mate, but neither are the way you apparently view them as, and I know both of them, especially Kate, since she is my daughter. There's a misunderstanding here, and you can either give Humphrey and/or Kate a chance to explain the truth, or you can scream in agony as I rip out every last one of your innards. And show them to you just before you die from shock, pain and blood loss. What will it be? Because mark my words, with the exception of your cub, which I'll take in as my own if you force me to kill you, I will lacerate all of you bears if you so much as touch Humphrey, and most especially my daughter, Kate. Much less hurt either of them…" The bears were surprised at such aggressiveness from one wolf, but the mother bear said: "You would dare to threaten us? Even as a pack, you would not be able to take us down." "Well, some of us are in the dark about all of this even now, so could you please fill us in?" asked Garth. "Fine. You all at least deserve to know, though a certain two already know…" one of the big bears responded. So they explained all that happened back in Idaho with Humphrey and Kate, and once they finished, here's what happened next.

"Okay, first of all, you've misjudged Humphrey and Kate greatly." Winston firmly said. "Despite that he does have a few odd things about him, Humphrey is one of the nicest and most well meaning wolves who ever existed and would never intentionally hurt anyone, least of all an innocent bear cub." "Yeah!" Humphrey put in. "Little lady," he said, looking at the bear cub, "in that snowy part of that Idaho forest, I was playing with you and the snowball was meant as part of that, not to harm you. When I tried to comfort you, it was because I was surprised I'd hurt you by mistake and was trying to undo that mistake. I saw it as just playing with you and didn't think it would cause you any kind of pain at all." "Really?" asked a surprised bear cub. "Yeah!" replied Humphrey. "Really. In fact, the reason your mother thought I was trying to hurt you is that she arrived just then and I got startled and had no time to explain anything, for I had no choice but to run!" "He's right." Kate elaborated. "And one thing led to another with you two other bears soon coming along, and me and Humphrey got so desperate, we tried anything we could to halt the advance of the oncoming disaster."

"Of course, neither Kate's alpha training nor my joke worked, so we had to get out of there any which way we could. Even if it meant sliding down a piece of log on a hill and also throwing ourselves onto a passing freight train while you…" Humphrey said, motioning his nose towards the bear who'd fallen off of the log sled, "…got tossed over a train. It wasn't something we'd have chosen willingly, but it was either that or die for us at the time. Ironically, we didn't expect the train to show, nor did we think we were at the end of the hill until you pointed it out when ya looked at me as you did just before that moment. So, as I think you can tell," he'd then conclude, looking to all four at once, "it was an utter misunderstanding which led to numerous problems all of us could have avoided, and it would be unfair to say anyone is at fault here, as not all of us knew the facts, nor was there enough reasoning with to be done for any difference to be made. I'm just glad no one was killed, even if we all did get a lot of grief for all of it."

Realizing the undeniably truthful soundness and unquestionably firm validity behind Humphrey's words, and faced with the inescapable fact that he did indeed have a point, as did the wolves who'd backed him up, whose basis was just as sound, the three big bears and the one bear cub all went silent, not knowing what to do now, and going stock still. The wolves all were silent for a while, too, but the mother bear broke the silence by saying gently, but audibly: "Well, now…this is awkward…" Just then, they all heard a voice say: "Well, it won't be for long!" All of everyone turned around to see four evil, nasty hunters with their guns at the ready, and the one who was clearly the leader said: "My, my, we were hoping for bears, but we get that, one of their offspring AND wolves!" "What a deal! And what a prize!" another of the hunters said. "I sure do wonder which one of them we should shoot first?" a third one asked, and the fourth said: "Maybe we should make them choose the order they want to die in? That should make for some sadistic fun, seeing as how they appear to be in families and all!"

But during the time they'd pointed their guns at the wolves and bears and gloated, they failed to notice what Humphrey did…that far less of their focus was on him than anyone else, by chance and purely coincidentally, but Humphrey capitalized on the one chance he'd get to save the day here. He bounded in and leapt at the lead hunter, surprising all four of them suddenly in addition to vastly, and barked: "It'll be a cold day in hell before any of us get killed by any of the likes of you!" He hit the lead hunter with his two front paws so hard that he was knocked off of the cliff and fell to his death, screaming. Then Humphrey quickly bit the leg of the second one, causing his attempt to shoot him to fire the wrong way as he yelled in pain, and the sudden pain saw to it he swerved and accidentally fired his gun into the skull of the third hunter, who the fourth had to dodge the corpse of so he wouldn't fall off of the cliff along with it. "Holy crap! We did not take a train ride all the way from Montana to Canada and climb a tall cliff such as this just to be killed by an overly brave and daring wolf who should have been our trophy along with the other wolves and the bears, while the cub was ours to do with as we pleased!" the fourth hunter stammered.

Humphrey swung the second hunter so that, when the fourth hunter tried to shoot him, he shot the second hunter through the chest instead, killing him on the spot. Then he released the grip of his jaws on the leg of the now dead second hunter and told the fourth: "It might not have been what you came here to do, but it is what you're going to do now that you came here! And none of us are anyone's trophies, least of all yours!" The second hunter's corpse crashed into the still living fourth hunter, but the fourth hunter met his end when he and that corpse fell off of the cliff and both hit the ground fatally and lethally hard from the height and the impact. Humphrey had saved the day and the lives of those around him, proven his worth as a fighter, and, as would be shown, earned more respect than ever from the other wolves, as well as the newfound respect of the bears, all in one fell swoop. When he turned around, he saw everyone looked shocked and amazed, but in a good way, and the silence was soon broken when everybody who was a wolf gave howls of joy, gratitude and praise for Humphrey, while the bears made their own noises to show the same exact feelings.

"Humphrey, you've outdone yourself!" Kate cried. Then the bear cub said: "You've saved us all, and from such a sudden danger so quickly, no less." "Now we know you weren't lying and that we misjudged you." the cub's mother said. "And we can see we were wrong both about you and your friend, Kate." one bear said. Another said: "Words can't describe how much we thank you, and I speak for all of us when I say that." "He does indeed, and one thing?" Eve's words came out as. "I have to say, Humphrey, I didn't think you had any of me in you. Good to know I was wrong." "Hey, you do what you must in situations like that." Humphrey told his mother in law. "Something you should all know, by the way." Candy told the bears. Then Lilly said: "Since you last saw him, Humphrey here's been quite an integral part of us all pretty much perpetually." She explained his part in bringing the packs together, and all that he did and pulled off since then, as well as the song sung in his honor, which of course included marrying Kate and bringing Eastern and Western packs, as well as alphas and omegas and all in between, together in a fair, reasonable way.

"My God, to think we ever thought anything bad about you." the mother bear said. "It all makes sense now, what you explained to us, and you have eliminated an enmity and terminated a tragedy, and I think this calls for another song done in Humphrey's honor, especially in light of how he saved us all and settled so many problems along with tying up so many loose ends in the course of today alone, and hit many more milestones, similar to that or otherwise, before that!" "I think I speak for everyone when I say that I completely agree with that idea!" put in Garth. Humphrey wagged his tail. He really liked the last song sung in his honor, and could tell he was gonna like this one a whole lot, too. It would be a perfect end to a day he would never forget at all, and sure enough, both the bear cub, her mother and the female wolves got the song going in the following way as you will read below.

The bear cub started, by singing: "Gonna shout it from the mountaintops! A star is born!" Her mother continued with: "It's a time for pulling out the stops! A star is born!" Kate now let loose: "Honey, hit us with a HOWL-lu! My love came shining through! Girls, sing the song! Come blow your horn! A star is born!" Lily now sang: He's a hero who can please the crowd! A star is born!" Candy sang out: "Come on, everybody shout out loud! A star is born!" Janice would now sing: "Just remember in the darkest hour, within your heart's the power for making you a hero, too!" Reba continued: "So don't lose hope when you're forlorn! Just keep your eyes upon the skies!" While the other bears clapped their paws to add to the mood, Sweets would sing: "Every night a star is, right in sight a star, is burning bright! A star is born!"

Eve kept it going: "Like a full moon in the cold dark night, a star is born! Told ya everything would turn out right! A star is born!" Kate sang once again: "Just when everything was all at sea, this wolf made history! The bottom line…he sure can shine!" Lily now sang: "His rising sign is Pisces, sure! He knew 'how to', he had a clue telling you a star is born!" Eve now sang once again: "Here's a hero who can please the crowd!" The bear cub's mother sang: "A star is born!" Sweets would sing: "Come on, everybody, shout out loud! A star is born!" As the male wolves all howled to add to the mood even more than the clapping bears had added to it, Candy let out in song: "Just remember in the darkest hour, within your heart's the power for making you a hero, too!" The bear cub sang: "So don't lose hope when you're forlorn!" Janice sang on out: "Just keep your eyes upon the skies!" Kate finished the song up, which was appropriate as well as fitting, since she was Humphrey's love and vice versa: "Every night a star is, right in sight a star, is burning bright a star is born!"

Humphrey bowed down to show his appreciation and told them all: "Words fail me for how much I loved every second of that. Thank you, all of you! After hearing a song as perfect as that, I almost wish I were an actual star!" He, and everyone else around him, started laughing, with the exception of Tony and Winston, who simply rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. Humphrey could not be happier, and his future was brighter and more promising than ever before, which was quite a statement. He decided to add cherry icing to the sundae cake, so to speak, by sashaying over to Kate and licking her, going: "Always and forever, my love." Kate licked him back and replied: "Always and forever, my lover." They both knew he was referring both to his fabulous status and their love and closeness to one another alike, as well as what sort of delightful future was ahead of both wolves and bears. The others, who'd heard Humphrey say it, could tell this just as well, even the bear cub despite being so young and small. All was indeed right with the world, and no one present in Jasper Park would have it any other way.

THE END

So, how did you like it? Rate and review, please, particularly if you happen to be a Humphrey fan of any kind!


End file.
